Mango Cheesecake
by midnightdusk
Summary: Ginny has one last chance to tell the love of her life how she feels. GD


**Mango Cheesecake**

**Summary: **Ginny has one last chance to get the love of her life. G/D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, J.K.Rowling is brilliant and don't we all wish we were her?**  
A/N: **This is just a one shot I wrote, I love to write Ginny/Draco fics but they all eventually end up kind of similar...ah well. Oh, and btw, I was eating Mango Cheesecake when I wrote this...

Ginny picked at the Mango Cheesecake, watching the dark clouds form over the sky. Even though it was her birthday, and Mango Cheesecake was her absolute favourite food in the world, she couldn't bring herself to think about anything remotely cheerful. Ginny tore her eyes away from the window and glanced back at the people sitting around talking. Ron, Hermione and Harry were chatting like usual, Ron shoving food in his trap. Her parents were just sitting and watching them talk, smiles gracing their faces. Ginny on the other hand, she just could not, for some reason celebrate her own ruddy birthday. She was still haunted by the words he'd told her just before summer break,

'_I don't want to see you anymore, I've realized you're just on some stupid Gryff mission aren't you?'_

It had never been a mission for her. How could she say it was? What pure Gryffindor girl, especially a Weasley would willingly try and figure out a bloody Malfoy! The fact was that Ginny Weasley had fallen, and fallen hard for Draco Malfoy. That night she had cried like never before, they'd never really had a physical relationship, not yet anyway, but the connection they had mentally she would miss. It had been hard at first to talk to him; he was always insulting her, or teasing her about Harry, or her family. But eventually, she had become something more to him, not exactly a friend, and not exactly a lover, but she knew she meant infinitely more to him than that.

'_She watched him quickly walk away from her and politely greet his waiting mother. She watched him until he walked through the barrier and that's when he turned around and caught her gaze piercingly. It was that look that told her he had not forgiven her, even though their had been nothing to forgive. In his eyes there was a storm, a storm of love, betrayal and loss, and Ginny knew she was the cause of that'_

It had never occurred to Ginny that Draco might have felt the same way as she did. Was Draco convincing himself that Ginny was just 'on a mission' a defense mechanism?

"Ginny, why aren't you eating your cake dear?" Molly Weasley asked Ginny, eyeing her almost full plate suspiciously.

This turned the table's attention to her, especially the eyes of the trio, who exchanged glances before looking down at their own plates.

"I just, just, don't feel well mother." Ginny replied softly, "Could I please be excused?"

Molly Weasley was suspicious, Ginny had almost been like one of the boys, and if she had lost her appetite for cake, then something most be seriously wrong with her only daughter.

Ginny left the table silently and walked upstairs. As she curled up in her sheets she heard footsteps following her up the stairs. That's why she wasn't surprised when she heard her door creak open and the trio walked inside.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked her, sitting down on a wicker chair.

"We know something's wrong, you haven't been right since the last week of school!" Ron agreed. Harry remained silent, staring off at a poster on her walls.

Ginny pulled herself up so she could face them and mumbled a response, "Nothing's wrong, I thought I told you I just don't feel well." Ginny then turned her back on them, praying they could just leave her be. Minutes past in silence and she began to kid herself that they had left. But she heard a deep sigh and Harry speak,

"We know what happened between you and Malfoy"

Ginny froze. _They knew about Malfoy and her? _Why hadn't Hermione lectured her on it then? Why Harry hadn't given her one of his disappointed looks? Why the _hell _hadn't Ron attacked Malfoy publicly for touching his baby sister? She didn't honestly want them to do these things, but she was slightly affronted that they hadn't. Did they just not care?

"...and although we certainly do not approve..." Hermione continued placing a hand soothingly on Ron's thigh. "...we could see how happy he made you" she finished off.

Ginny sobbed to herself, he _had _made her so happy, so DAMN happy! But now, now she didn't have him anymore; all she had were her memories and a huge block of chocolate.

Ginny faced them and saw they all had similar expressions on their faces. She didn't expect it. They all looked like they pitied her, why was Ron not furious?

"Why didn't you try and stop me then?" Ginny asked curiously, pushing her messy hair out of her eyes.

It was Harry who answered, "Because Ginny, as much as we don't like the git, he _did _prove himself in the war, besides, it wasn't our place to interfere."

Ginny smiled to herself, Draco had proved himself. She remembered the day the war finished; she had rushed back to Hogwarts to find Draco sitting silently at their spot near the lake. He had killed his own father. At first she was a little repulsed that he had killed somebody, but she knew deep down that Draco did not have a choice, it was either kill, or be killed. Nobody could say it was easy coming from one of the darkest families in the wizarding world, then switching to the light side, but Draco Lucius Malfoy had done just that.

Ginny opened her eyes, "Doesn't matter now anyway..." she said, wrapping her arms around herself, "he didn't want me."

Hermione laughed, and Ginny couldn't help but give her an indecorous look.

"He doesn't want you? What are you kidding me Ginny; the whole damn school could see Draco Malfoy was in love with you." Hermione said.

Her heart started beating quickly, was it possible that Draco did actually love her back?

Hermione softened her tone and continued, "I expect he was probably just afraid Ginny, about what people would say, and what you were feeling, did you ever tell him how you felt?"

Ginny paused. _Had she ever told him how she felt? _She knew she had been close to doing so. And then the memories flashed in her mind, everytime she had been close to telling him she loved him something would happen, a sudden hail storm, or they would hear voices approaching..._Dammit! She hadn't told Draco she loved him!_

"No...no I don't think I ever did" Ginny replied honestly. Hermione beamed at her, "Then what are you waiting for Ginny, go tell him! We can all see how blatantly unhappy you are at the moment, you don't have anything to lose by telling him you love him."

Ginny didn't waste a moment; she grabbed her cloak and ran out of the room, shutting the door. For a moment she paused and listened to the voice inside.

"My sister with a ruddy Malfoy! Can't believe I lived to see the day" She heard Ron mutter, but what happened next made her pause, but only for a moment.

"Oh don't look like that Harry, you lost your chance with her, just let her be happy now." Hermione scolded.

Did that mean Harry liked her? If he did it would have been like her childhood dreams coming true. But, now, her dreams were different, and they didn't involve Harry at all.

She was slightly frightened approaching the huge mansion she knew as Draco's house. She'd been there before; Narcissa Malfoy welcomed her quite warmly. But today she was afraid because of what she would say to him. The gardens were neatly mowed, the ruminants of spring scents still wafted in the air and it was this that gave her the courage to keep moving. She knocked on the door and it was opened quickly by a small house elf.

"What is Miss wanting?" it asked curiously, rubbing its long floppy ear.

Ginny's heart was thumping. "I was hoping to speak to Mr. Malfoy" she asked politely. The house elf frowned, "Master Malfoy is out the back and will not be back for a while, I can be getting Madam Malfoy if you liking though?" it replied. Ginny nodded, she may as well wait now that she was there.

"I take it you're here to see me son Miss Weasley?" Narcissa Malfoy replied, settling down on a chair.

Ginny was always taken aback by Narcissa Malfoy; she was so perfectly groomed, all the time. She had aged well, tall and slender, her blonde hair was tied neatly in a bun on her head, and her clothes oozed taste and money.

Ginny nodded shyly.

Narcissa's eyes warmed a bit, "I am aware of what happened between you and Draco, he has been sulking all holidays..."

Ginny bit her lip; Draco had been upset as well?

Narcissa paused and continued, "As you know the Malfoy's do not usually approve of Weasleys, but after Lucius's demise I do not think your heritage will be an issue."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh a bit inside herself, it was so like Narcissa, she meant well but she couldn't rid of the slightly snobbish tone she always held.

"I cannot say the same for my family Mam" Ginny replied cheekily.

She had been expecting a stern look, or a surprised look, but Narcissa Malfoy shocked her by throwing back her head and laughing. "No I don't expect they will welcome us as readily Miss Weasley, but I do recall a time where I was quite good friends with your Mother, dear"

Ginny looked at the older woman curiously for a moment, her mother had never mentioned Narcissa Malfoy...ever. Narcissa raised an eyebrow in response to her expression.

"Ah, I see Molly never mentioned me to you then?" she asked, Ginny nodded in confirmation and Narcissa continued a slightly far away look in her eyes. "Yes...before I married my husband I was friends with your mother, I was in Ravenclaw dear and we both shared an interest in astrology as a matter of fact..."

Ginny smiled into a cup of tea; if that was true maybe she would have no problems regarding her family.

"Mother I'm back"

Ginny heard Draco call out from somewhere close by and the blood literally froze. She couldn't move for a minute and she could his footsteps approaching. Ginny glanced quickly at Narcissa who smiled softly at her and stood up elegantly walking to the door of the room. Ginny peered around to the door and saw Narcissa blocking the shadow of a person who could have only been Draco.

"...somebody in there to see you..." she heard Narcissa drawl.

She saw the faint curiosity in his eyes before a shadow came over them. Her knees began to shake a bit despite the fact she was sitting down. He looked so...old...but not in a bad way. He was dressed impeccably as always, and his fringe fell loosely into his eyes. She saw him brush it out of his eyes and she knew then, he too felt the tension in the room.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you anymore" he broke the silence stiffly.

Ginny jumped to her feet, and took a small step towards him.

"But Draco, it's..." she begun but was interrupted by him,

"NO...look Ginny, we're over...was their even an us? But I told you, I don't want to be some special mystery case for a curious little Gryff ok? I deserve better than that!"

Ginny felt a little bit weaker, she just had to convince him he wasn't some project, that she loved him. Her heart was pounding and her head hurting with the thought she might not be able to get him back.

She froze. She couldn't tell him before and it seemed she couldn't tell him now. They stood still, their eyes locked with each others. Ginny fidgeted first, but it was Draco who spoke again.

"What do you want? You come to my house when I specifically tell you not to see me again and now you cannot even offer an explanation?" He drawled, a sneer graced his lips and for a minute she was confused. What was he going on about? She'd always read him by his facial expressions and now, it seemed he didn't care. She furrowed her brow at him; the hurt must have been evident in her eyes because she saw him flinch for a split second. He turned to walk out of the room and then it occurred to her, what the _hell _was she doing, or not doing?

"I love you" Ginny said softly. She didn't have the energy to say it any louder, it was no more than a whisper but she knew he'd heard her. She saw his back stiffen and then he slowly turned around. As hard as she tried she couldn't read the expression on his face. But before she could consider this too much he had rushed across the room and embraced her. She felt so safe and content in his arms, burying her face in his hair, "I love you too Gin..." he murmured in her ear. She felt a warm tear fall down her cheek and he pulled her back, his smooth hand caressing her face.

She had always been lost in his eyes, the way they could show you so much of him. At the moment she had never had a better feeling because in his eyes all she could see was love. He leant in suddenly and kissed her, his lips were warm and tingled against hers.

A slight cough at the door interrupted them. Draco turned his head to look at the door, and Ginny looked over his shoulder and saw Narcissa standing their, a smirk on her face. She was holding a silver tray with some cups and plates on it.

"I was just wondering whether you fancied some Mango Cheesecake, its Draco's favourite you know."


End file.
